My year at Cullens
by PrettyMessUp
Summary: Aro wants to cop the Cullens by breaking the rules. For that reason he sends Jane to tail them. He just made one mistake: He didn't expect how much Jane would change. At the end of the year one thing is clear: It's the worst decision he has ever made!
1. News

All of the Cullens were in the living room. Carlisle had received a letter from Aro. He was as it looked written by Aro. Aro himself wrote it, he didn't just let carry out this by anyone of the guard. That could only mean one thing: The Cullen's had to stuck in big trouble! Probably it was because of the battle that they had not beaten? Because of Renesmee? All expected the worst. He had use the most expensive stationery, that underlined the importance of information. Aro used this stationery for death sentences and breaking news. None of them sounded only partially good!

"My dearest friend Carlisle," he read. He swallowed again and looked encouragingly at Esme.. "I am heartbroken because of what happened with your granddaughter. But you also have to understand: Irina's memories were very informative and the existence of half-vampires had not been aware of my situation. "

Rosalie looked thoroughly confused. "Is this an apology?"

"From Aro? No, there will come more, "Edward assured.

"However, I would like to watch the development of the child, to be sure that everything goes right, and I can be sure that you aren't break any rules(Exampel your friendship with the werewolves of La Push , which we will ignore, as an excuse), I will send to you Jane. "

"Jane? What's the reason? Does he want to torture us to death?" Jasper shook his head "He lost his mind, I swear"

"They will watch you for a whole year and live with you. To ensure the harmonious coexistence with you, she will also join your _diet_ and use her gift just in an urgently emergency. In addition, you are allowed to even set up other rules for her, too. Nevertheless, she will go to school with the others. In one day she will arrive you. She will know how to behave. Aro Volturi "

All stood with open mouth. Bella was the first, who got something out.

"Jane to come here? Over my dead body! "

"Do you believe, we have a choice?" That was Edward. And even if no one wanted to admit: he was perfectly right. Aro would recognize her refusal as a rebellion and seal their death sentence. "If she's just touching Renesmee I will…"

"Enough," Carlisle looked at Bella. "It's been decided. We make us suspicious if we don't include her."

Alice, who also knew Aro only too well, nodded with her head

*** Volterra **

Jane had just returned from a _job_. As always, everything had gone smoothly. A vampire had wait too long turn his girlfriend. They had given him a deadline of one month and he had not used this one chance, both were destroyed.

The job itself had been somewhere in Hawaii, the name of the town she had already forgotten.

"Jane!" somebody screamed. It was Renata. "I have to relay you from the masters that you should appear in the throne room immediately!" Her eyes didn't seem worried. Why should they? Jane never got in trouble. For nothing. Aro would never approve that another pulls her unjustified accountable.

Even Jane wasn't worried. Probably a new order, or a request. She hoped it wouldn't be that important because her job had left its mark. The left side of her robe was soaked with blood and above the fabric was torn. Actually, she just wanted to take a shower. Immediately she ran towards the throne room, and finally opened the ornate door that led into it. The masters had really awaited her. They had all gathered on an elongated table and stared at her.

"Jane, dear, take a seat," Aro greeted her

...

"I've got a job for you." Aha.

"What kind of a job is it, Master?" She asked, a little bit confused.

"Do not worry, nothing dangerous. I only ask you to join the Cullens "Aro continued. Jane's eyes widened and almost choked on the cup of blood, she drank. "You want me away from you?"

Briefly she wondered if she had done something wrong. Maybe she had fulfilled the orders to slow? Too sloppy? Maybe she was otherwise already forfeited and made nothing right anymore? Leave the guarde... What a nightmare!

"Of course not, dear. We just ask you to shade them for a year and to check whether they also break rules behind our backs. I entrust this job only you, Jane. In addition, you have to go to school with the _Cullen children_, too"

"I will go to school? With the Cullens? "She just wanted to burst out laughing uproariously.

"You will note three rules, love, and I mean you should really pay attention. You know how angry I am or Caius, when rules were not respected? "She nodded.

If you were in the Guard and broke a rule, you were screwed. If you were new in the guard, Aro turned a blind eye and you got just a simple warning. Was someone more than 10 years in the Guard the punishment was, depending on the severity of the rule-breaking, dungeon, deprived of food, or execution!

"Well, the first rule is that you will not attract attention. I've signed you up at school in Emporium, and embellished a bit of information. In history and languages they know that you will stand out, but you will not stand out in sports, math or other subjects. "She nodded. Actually, she could be glad to can stand out in languages and history…

"Secondly," continued Caius. "Even though it is very displeasing to me, I and Aro talked about it: You will also drink animal blood during this year "She unintentionally opened her mouth and simply couldn't close him again. She should become a vegetarian?

"Calm down, Jane," ordered Marcus. "If that's already your reaction, rule number three will kill you"

Incredulous, she turned to Aro. "Rule number three: You will use your talent only in extreme emergency, and not because the Cullens annoy you!" Again she nodded.

"I understand," she said, trying not to show her anger, "I'll try!"

"Well, then pack your bags, your flight starts in two hours"


	2. Arriving

Hey,

there's a new chapter. T this point I want to apologize because of my sentence orders and my grammar. My mother languages is German. But if anyone wants to Beta me I would be glad.

Kisses, Lara

**Jane's POV**

In the evening I had packed my suitcase. I had to buy very much because I had no suitable clothes for a school. Black robes were rather inappropriate in today's age. I had bought the first pair of jeans in my life.

When I and Alec joined the Volturi, it was strictly forbidden for women to wear trousers. And later wasn't allowed because of the masters. Actually it never disturbed me, but I hated shopping. Much.

So now I was in Renata's room, waddling around like a duck, trying to get used to the coloured, tight jeans. "I won't run around like this!" I said defiantly.

"I hardly think you have no choice."

"I know." Inside I snorted. In my opinion after Tudor they could've stop the fashion!

I wore a pink jeans, a wide, white top a handbag and because I could'nt take the volturibracelet to avoid that I lost it (How old was I, five?), I had my mother's necklace around your neck. Renata had given me then black high heels.

In short: I felt like someone from the afternoon soap operas. Or like a circus clown. And so the people moved around in these days? The society probably reached the lowest point of their dignity.

After I had said goodbye to her, I went with my suitcase out of the room. Outside the hall, I knocked and entered. Marcus and Caius tried not to laugh, even Master Aro had trouble with it. Again, I took a deep breath. "Master Marcus, Caius Master, Master Aro. I'll be going now. "

I wanted to quickly put behind me. "We will miss you, Jane. Come back safely. "

So I walked out of the room and slammed my way toward a private jet.

*** Emporium **

**Renesmee's POV **

"I'm not going to be nice to her," I screamed. That could all be just a bad joke! Jane should live with us? For a year? And I should be nice to her? No way! "She tried to kill me! She killed uncle Jasper in your vision! "

"What's going on here?" Carlisle asked. In his face I could already see that he knew what it was. I looked at him with a death glare "She won't come!"

"Yes, she will," asserted Carlisle "We have no other choice!"

"And if they accidentally dies at an accident?"

"Renesmee!" snorted my father.

"It was just an idea," I defended myself, before I was interrupted.

Jacob came rushing into the room. I really wondered how he could stand it in April with only a t-shirt. I was still grateful for my jacket. But wolves had indeed always warm ... And my parents felt no longer the yes.

"What's going on?" He asked all of us.

"Jane comes here, she will move into the guest room."

Even Jacob opened his mouth, "And how long?"

"One year"

"WHAT?!"

"See?" I smiled with satisfaction. Jacob and I were now been together for about 5 years and really big dispute it had never existed. It was really everything perfect. But now **she **had to destroy this!

"**She** has a name," warned my father. It was really disadvantageous when your own father could read minds. Worse, if you sat with him in the same class. It was a real nightmare. Well at least with one's boyfriend. The only problem that we permanent had was people had to talk anywhere about us. And now would Jane come to worsen this condition.

"I know Jane," Carlisle said. "If Aro commanded her to behave, she will inevitably do so."

"How do you know that?" I asked confused. "What if she loses control?"

"Jane? Although it is quite explosive, if Aro has asked her to, she will obey him without great protest"

"And if she _does_ lose control?"

"Renesmee, Jane is 1213 years old. She had enough time to grow up, don't you think? "

"When we pick her up?" I asked bored.

"Now!"

... ..

**Jane's POV **

I was down. Actually, I could've protest, but I knew that Master Aro's decision was inevitable. So I was going to the Cullens to babysit them. I informed myself: they lived together with the mutt. How could they endure this stink at all?

So now I was sitting in a private jet, below me only ocean, and bored to death. Previously, I had read a book, but that quickly bored me. If I had been bored in the castle, I had just done something with the other guards, but here, in 7000 meters of altitude, that was useless.

I took a glass of blood from the mini fridge and sat back down at my place. To fly alone was really boring.

I was not worried. Aro or not; if the Cullens would take advantage of the circumstance to ask me usually anyway, my gift would be the first thing I would use. And I knew they would try it. The _children_ at least.

They would laugh at me, when I came in these jeans. I opened the necklace. It made short * click * when I opened it and read the inscription: 'Meredith & Jonathan, in eternal love'. If I learned one thing, then, that my parents had this promise completely fulfilled. For my mother, I doubted it a little bit, but my father had really loved her until his death. Just like me and Alec.

"We will be landing in five minutes," the pilot announced through the public address system. Reflex, I jumped up. FIVE MINUTES!? My goodness!

_Damn, Jane!_ 'I scolded in thought with myself, _You are 1213 years old and afraid of 10 vegetarian idiots?_' I sighed and forced a smile on my face, and held it until we landed. Then tense my muscles and I rose with the usually-unemotional view from the airplane. My suitcase was taken from me by the captain. I was really grateful to him, because Heidi had lent me her blue contact lenses and I had to get used to it. When we got out, I only saw 60% perceived by my surroundings.

But I could see the yellow Porsche from a distance. Alice. How I hated her! And that was no jealousy, as many claimed. I hated from scratch such always-happy people. I got a headache from those. Then they saw me. They laughed loud at my appearance. I rolled my eyes, raised his head, as Aro would demand it of me and went straight towards the Porsche.

**Alice's POV **

"Now," said Carlisle, took another deep breath and looked at me.

We would drive in four cars. In the first would be Renesmee, Jacob, Edward and Bella. The second would occupy Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett. And I and Jasper would then go with Jane afterwards. We had not drawn as planned, but I was just notified me voluntarily. After all, she was physically until about 14. Not that I had underestimated her, I was the last one, which came something like that to mind.

I had deliberately not pursued Janes decisions. I was sure Aro would stamped it as distrust of our circle, and we didn't want that. So Jasper and I were talking just about the school to distract us. About past times and different things... for example, we concluded bet on who gained the upper hand: her or Rosalie. I was not allowed to use my talent, such a shame.

We looked around and almost didn't recognize her. Jasper and I got a fit of laughter. She really looked ... cute. With her hair down she stood there. A white T-shirt was on her to recognize (I had never seen Jane wrapped in the colour white before). She wore a pink jeans and a black handbag that had an equally pink bows. The high heels changed their size, so they looked like a pubescent, celebration funny, sixteen year old girl. What an irony.

When she had noticed our laughter, she rolled her eyes in exasperation and went in normal speed to us. When she opened the car door, we only heard a "I don't want to hear a word".

Nevertheless, we could not control ourselves. "What do you wear?" Jasper asked suddenly. A hiss was heard before the prompt answer came. "Forgive my error, the next time I come with my black robe!" The sarcasm was clear to hear. "I would like to go, Aro did not send me to hold a tea party with you!" Then there was silence.

The whole journey long Jane had remained calm and not replied. Whether a disinterest training was made at Aro to stare out of the window for so long? Jasper, who probably knew what I thought, smiled at me.

Finally we arrived at the Emporium High and got out of the car. Jane had left their bags in my car and made no effort to thank us. What for? She was used that they got everything, why would she then be grateful even for a matter like the take-away in the car?

Soon the others would come (We had taken a short cut). Me, Jasper and Jane were in front of the car and waited. Her impatience was her to see clearly. Fortunately, the other came right after, I was afraid she would eliminate us with their eyes!


End file.
